Current wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay current with information and communications, such as e-mail, corporate data and organizer information while they are away from their desks. A wireless connection to a server allows a mobile communication device to receive updates to previously received information and communications. The handheld devices optimally are lightweight, compact and use low amounts of power to facilitate usage by persons on the go. As such, the devices are portable and will be used in a variety of environments, e.g. at the office, at home, in a restaurant, outside at night, outside during the day, etc. Such handheld devices invariably have a display thereon to provide visual indicators (graphics, text, pictures, video etc.) generated by the device to a user. Frequently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are used, as they are relatively inexpensive devices and do not use an excessive amount of power. The displays are typically provided as a reflective, transmissive or transreflective LCD panel.
However, reading displays on prior art devices can be difficult as ambient conditions surrounding the device change. LCDs in particular use backlighting to increase their readability. However, there may be dynamic ambient conditions where the backlight level should be increased for better readability or decreased for power savings. For example, if a user using a device having a non-reflective screen is first used in a darkened environment and then moves to a brighter ambient environment, the backlight level for the display may be too bright in the darkened area and not bright enough in the brighter area. There are existing prior art systems which adjust backlight conditions, however, they require power to adjust backlight levels.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art of adjusting the backlight level for a display in an electronic device.